1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transaction settlement. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transaction settlement allowing purchase of things at stores and by automatic vending machines in a company by using ID cards issued for identification of individuals in the company.
2. Description of the Background Art
A method of transaction settlement allowing purchase of things on credit for post payment by using ID cards for identification of individuals in the company has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open 60-54695.
A method allowing purchase of things by using pre-paid cards issued in the company has been also known.
In the former case, the settlement of post payment must be done in the company, which is very troublesome.
In the latter case, issuance of the pre-paid card is done by the company which includes treatment of cash, which is also very troublesome. Direct use of credit cards has been proposed. However, individual verification, determination of validity of the card and confirmation With the credit company must be Carried out every time a credit card is used. If a function for directly receiving a credit card is added to each automatic vending machine or to a sales processing terminal at each store, telephone circuits connected to the credit card must be provided for every automatic vending machine and every terminal at the store. Therefore, the automatic vending machine and the sales processing terminals at stores are rendered large scale and complicated. Provision of the necessary telephone circuits increases cost. In addition, much time is required for communication with the credit company every time one purchases things on credit, which increase wait time for purchase.